Heretofore, there has been proposed an inspection system for a corrugated paperboard machine, such as a corrugating machine for producing a corrugated paperboard, or a box making machine for making a corrugated box from a corrugated paperboard, wherein various sensors are provided in the corrugated paperboard machine, and a defect of the corrugated paperboard machine is identified based on detection signals from these sensors. For example, an inspection system described in JP 2011-103049A (Patent Document 1) is provided with various sensors, such as a speed detection sensor for detecting a conveyance speed of a corrugated paperboard sheet, a temperature detection sensor for detecting a temperature of each linerboard, a revolution number detection sensor for detecting a revolution number of a rotator, and a vibration detection sensor for detecting vibration around the rotator, in order to detect an operating state of a corrugated paperboard machine. Further, in regard to inspection for a region of a corrugated paperboard machine where it is difficult to install various sensors therein, a maintenance or inspection person first visually identifies a target region to be inspected, and then takes an image around the region or records an operating sound around the region, using a mobile inspection terminal. An information management unit is operable to receive, via a network, operation information such as detection signals, from the various sensors, and inspection information such as the taken image and the recorded sound, from the mobile inspection terminal. Then, the information management unit is operable to analyze the received operation and inspection information, for example, thereby identifying, as a defective component, a component having a high correlation with the operation information and the inspection information, or identifying, as a target adjusting section, an adjusting section having a high correlation with the operation information and the inspection information. The information management unit is operable to transmit, to the mobile inspection terminal, an instruction for replacing the defective component or an instruction for adjusting the target adjusting section. According to the instruction received by the mobile inspection terminal, the inspection person performs a maintenance work such as replacement or adjustment.